Lady in red
by Shiyagi
Summary: Aomine nieźle narozrabiał i chce się pogodzić z Kagamim w inny sposób niż zwykle. Ale okazuje się to nie być tak proste, jak myślał..


_**Zabierzcie mi Worda i internet, błagam.. :c To poniżej to wytwór mojej chorej chęci napisania AoKaga. Proszę, nie bijcie.  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>Jeśli w związku pojawiają się problemy, trzeba je rozwiązywać. Na tym to polega, i to jedyna droga, by dalej być razem. Ale co, jeśli to związek dwóch panów z gorącym temperamentem i niechęcią do mówienia tak prostego i trudnego jednocześnie słowa jak ,,przepraszam" ? No właśnie.<br>Oczywiście po tygodniu cichych dni w końcu zaczynali do siebie burczeć (w ten sposób próbując zacząć rozmowę, bo przecież nie da się zbyt długo ograniczać do słów ,,podaj papier" ,,masz" ,,dzięki" czy ,,wychodzę do pracy" ,,to pa"), by wreszcie wylać swoje żale i przeprosić się bez słów tam, gdzie zawsze – czyli w łóżku. Jednak zdarzył się feralny tydzień, w którym ta metoda nie przyniosła jakiegokolwiek skutku, a wszelkie próby Aomine by udobruchać swojego tygryska spełzły na niczym.  
>Kagamiego dziecinnie łatwo było zdenerwować – to czysty i niepodważalny fakt. Jednak zdecydowanie najgroźniejszy się staje, gdy jest kompletnie wykończony. I gdy w Aomine zaczyna go denerwować wszystko. Skąd ta złość? To dosyć proste. W jednym tygodniu cztery razy został wezwany na akcję w środku nocy z powodu gangu podpalaczy, którzy, jak widać, uważali za ekscytujące patrzenie, jak stacja benzynowa czy kamienica płoną żywym ogniem, i jak strażacy męczą się, by to ugasić. Mało tego oblał drugi egzamin na prawo jazdy. Nigdy nie był przesadnie dobry w używaniu swojego mózgu na testach, tak więc nic dziwnego, że teoria mu nie poszła. Co gorsze, ledwo wracał do domu, wykończony i niechętny do życia, a już musiał sprzątać po Aomine, bo ten z kolei nie kwapił się do wykonywania narzuconych mu obowiązków domowych. Jeśli Kagamiego nie było przez parę dni w domu, to wszystko śmierdziało, zlew tonął od naczyń, przez puszki po piwie nie było widać podłogi, a ten idiota i tak myślał tylko o seksie i meczach NBA.<br>Aomine z kolei nie bardzo pojmował, z jakiego powodu jego chłopak stał się taki czepliwy i agresywny. Przecież do tej pory wszystko było w porządku, prawda? Co z tego, że rzucił spodnie na podłogę i przypalił zupę (co i tak dla niego było niezwykłe, że w ogóle chciał ją ugotować – nadal uważał gotowanie za typowo babskie zajęcie), przecież nikt od tego jeszcze nie umarł. Toteż podjął ostatnią próbę poprawienia Kagamiemu humoru czymś innym niż wkładaniem ręki za gumkę od jego dresu. Ale skąd miał do cholery wiedzieć, że po tym jego walizki wylecą przez balkon, a on sam stanie się bezdomny? Przecież zostawienie komuś kajdanek i pałki policyjnej na łóżku oraz karteczki ,,Przygotuj się na noc" jest szalenie zabawne, a Kagami w normalnej sytuacji powinien albo się roześmiać, albo stwierdzić ,,Nie zostawiaj mi tu tych rzeczy, idioto!".  
>Ale nie. On dostał szału. I w tym szale osobiście przeprowadził przeprowadzkę Aomine. Czy też, kolokwialnie mówiąc – po prostu go wyrzucił na zbity pysk.<p>

* * *

><p>Na początku tymczasowo zamieszkał u rodziny i chciał sam sobie z tym jakoś poradzić. Jednak było mu coraz trudniej, więc postawił przed sobą pytanie – kto może mu pomóc? Midorima nie, bo będzie udawał, że nic go to nie interesuje, a w ogóle to nieprzyzwoite. Akashi pomoże mu w sposób radykalny – będzie groził Kagamiemu tak długo, aż ten nie przyjmie swojego chłopaka z powrotem, a tak daleko Aomine posunąć się nie chciał. Związek z osobą zastraszoną nie miał sensu. Murasakibara jest kompletnie nieogarnięty, i niczego nie zrozumie. Pozostali tylko..<br>- No i czemu on mi to zrobił?! Chciałem tylko mu humor poprawić, nie wiem, zachęcić, bo się rzuca ostatnio gorzej niż baba z okresem, a ten mi przywalił, po czym mnie wyrzucił!  
>- Aomine-kun, wcale mu się nie dziwię.<br>- Morda w kubeł, Tetsu. Przynajmniej ja nie mieszkam z pedałem z tapetą na twarzy.  
>- Aominecchi, to było niemiłe!<br>- Mów, proszę, do rzeczy. W czym ci potrzebna nasza pomoc?  
>Podrapał się po głowie. Nie miał się zbytnio czym krępować, Tetsu i Kise byli jego przyjaciółmi (nawet jeśli ten drugi irytował go niemiłosiernie) i wiedzieli o jego orientacji i związku z Kagamim. Ale.. Jak to zabrzmi? Wspaniały Aomine chce pomocy? Litości.<br>- Cokolwiek o tym myślicie, to ja go kocham. Chcę.. no.. ten.. zrozumieć, o co mu, kurka, chodzi i wrócić do mieszkania.  
>- Tak długo, jak traktujesz go tylko jak obiekt seksualny, to nie będzie możliwe, Aomine-kun. Wystarczy go trochę posłuchać, i już wiadomo, o co mu chodzi. To nietrudne.<br>- Aominecchi, dlaczego nie słuchasz Kagamicchiego?!  
>- Bo się przyzwyczaiłem, że marudzi i często się wścieka! Ale kiedyś dużo łatwiej nam szło godzenie się.<br>- Jak mieliście na to tylko ten jeden sposób, to nic dziwnego, że w końcu przestał działać. – zwrócił mu uwagę Kuroko.  
>- Dobra dobra. Pomożecie mi, czy nie?<br>Kise i Kuroko spojrzeli po sobie ze zdziwieniem. Ich przyjaciel przez dwadzieścia lat był tak samowystarczalny, że śmiało można powiedzieć, że prędzej świnia ujrzałaby niebo, niż on poprosił kogokolwiek o pomoc. Jeśli to zrobił, to sytuacja musiała być bardzo krytyczna, a on w wielkiej desperacji.  
>- Aominecchi, ja wiem, ja wiem! Dużo czytałem, i to zawsze działa!<br>- Tylko nie to.. – mruknął Kuroko.  
>- Kise, ty czytasz romansidła.. Boję się, co wymyśliłeś, ale mów.<br>- Aomine-kun, radziłbym ci go nie słuchać. Jak chciał się ze mną pogodzić, to myślałem, że go zabiję.  
>- Co się stało?<br>- Wróciłem zmęczony z pracy w przedszkolu, a tu łóżko zasłane różami, i nie miałem gdzie się zdrzemnąć. To poszedłem na kanapę, a tam też róże. Zdesperowany i wyczerpany z sił idę do wanny – to samo.  
>- Myślałem, że się ucieszysz! – załkał głośno Kise.<br>- To się pomyliłeś, i mało tego zapomniałeś, że jestem uczulony na te kwiaty.  
>Zapadła krępująca wszystkich cisza. Kise nadal było głupio, Kuroko przez samo wspomnienie stracił humor, a Aomine nadal potrzebował rady, aczkolwiek coraz bardziej wątpił, że ją otrzyma.<br>- To.. jaki miałeś pomysł, Kise?  
>Pomysł został Aomine zdradzony na uszko.<br>- Ciebie chyba do reszty popierdoliło?!  
>- Ale Aominecchi! To takie romantyczne, Kagamicchi na pewno się wzruszy.<br>- Mowy nie ma! A ty jesteś głupszy, niż myślałem!  
>- Aomine-kun, skoro już zdradził ci swój pomysł, to będziesz musiał się do tego zastosować.<br>- Niby czemu?!  
>- Bo inaczej Kise-kun nie da ci spokoju i będzie codziennie dzwonił płacząc, że ranisz jego uczucia.<br>Innego wyjścia nie było. A podobno próbować zawsze warto.

* * *

><p>Kagami od dwóch dni mieszkał Sam, więc zdążył się trochę uspokoić, choć zaczynał żałować, że wyrzucił Aomine z domu. Bez niego nic nie było takie samo. Nawet zaczęło mu brakować tego nieustannego molestowania, budzenia ,,Chodź pograć!" i skarpetek na podłodze. Wziął w pracy urlop na żądanie i pomalutku przygotowywał się do trzeciego podejścia do egzaminu na prawo jazdy. Musiał to zdać, w końcu ojciec na dwudzieste urodziny kupił mu samochód, o jakim zawsze marzył.<br>Toteż więc zaparzył sobie herbatę i w spokoju, przy otwartych drzwiach balkonowych, przeglądał podręcznik kursanta, próbując zrozumieć trudne słowa i miliard przepisów.  
>- KAGAMIIIIIIIIIIIIII! – wydarł się ktoś z dołu.<br>Nie podejdzie. Prawda, uspokoił się, ale nie zapomniał o durnym żarcie Aomine i jego głowie pełnej seksu, a przecież poza pożyciem w związku musi być coś jeszcze. Poza tym oni nie mogą się godzić tylko w jeden, jedyny sposób.  
>- KAGAMI, WIEM, ŻE MNIE słyszysz!<br>I co z tego, że słyszy? Nadal nie podejdzie. I tak to trwało przez dziesięć minut, dopóki Aomine nie zaczął rzucać kamieniami w okna.  
>- No i czego, kurwa, chcesz?!<br>- Pogodzić się z tobą. Wpuść mnie!  
>- Zapomnij! Już ja wiem, jak ty się chcesz ,,pogodzić". Daj mi spokój!<br>- Nie zostawiasz mi innego wyboru. Będziesz musiał tego posłuchać!  
>Po czym Aomine wyciągnął.. gitarę. Kagami ze zdziwienia aż zapomniał oddychać. Co jest, do cholery? Przecież ten głupek nie umie grać! Ani śpiewać. Chodzili razem na karaoke i kiepsko mu to szło.<br>- NIE MOGĘ CI WIEEEELE DAAAĆ ~ BO SAAAM NIEWIELE MAAAAM!  
>- Jak nie możesz, to nie wejdziesz, kretynie. – hardo uparł się Kagami.<br>Pierwsza próba zakończona niepowodzeniem, błąd ,,źle wybrana piosenka". Czas na drugą.  
>- To inaczej. LOVE IS IN THE AIIIIIR!<br>- Jakoś nie czuję. – stwierdził Kagami, powoli rozbawiony próbami Aomine. Niech się jeszcze postara. To i tak ciekawe, bo nigdy nie sądził, że jego chłopak będzie zdolny mu zagrać na gitarze, byle się z nim pogodzić.  
>Ale mógłby zaśpiewać coś mniej oczywistego, bo wszystkie sąsiadki i sąsiedzi wyszli na swoje balkony, zaciekawieni całą sceną..<br>- Wkurwiłeś mnie. Ja tu do ciebie z sercem na dłoni, romantycznie, nawet gitarę z domu przytargałem a ty dalej nic?! To masz! LAAAAAAADY IN REEEEEEEEEEEEED!  
>- Ty ciulu, jestem facetem, nie kobietą! A czerwone mam włosy, nie ciuchy! – oburzył się Kagami.<br>- IS DANCING WITH MEEEE!  
>sąsiedzi wydawali się płakać i popuszczać w spodnie ze śmiechu.<br>- Co to ma być?!  
>- Ahahahahah, niech ktoś to nagra!<br>- Całkiem ciekawa parka, nie powiem!  
>Policzki Kagamiego z zawstydzenia i oburzenia przybrały barwę dojrzałego pomidora. Miał dwa wyjścia – wrócić do mieszkania i zamknąć drzwi balkonowe, mając świadomość, że Aomine nie odpuści i następnym razem zrobi coś dwa razy gorszego, albo go wpuścić i spróbować ostatni raz się z nim dogadać. I przy okazji go walnąć za narobienie wstydu na osiedlu.<br>Niewiele się zastanawiając rzucił mu klucze, które poprzednim razem kazał zwrócić, i warknął:  
>-Właź. Muszę ci wpierdolić.<br>Aomine nie trzeba było dwa razy mówić, toteż pobiegł do mieszkania od razu. Oberwał w głowę i brzuch, nieźle się nasłuchał za wszystkie swoje przewinienia, i dostał warunek – wróci, jeśli się powstrzyma.  
>Było ciężko, nawet bardzo, ale ostatecznie udało mu się przytulić do pleców Kagamiego i zasnąć. Było warto się tak upokorzyć, byle tylko odzyskać to przyjemne ciepło po drugiej stronie łóżka.<p> 


End file.
